Various modes are prepared for a mobile terminal (for example, mobile phone), and a user can set the modes. For example, examples of the modes include key operation lock in which another person cannot operate the mobile terminal, a setting of a silent mode in which a ringtone is turned off, a selection setting of a communication mode whether a wireless LAN is used, an enable or disable setting of data transfer, and a setting of presence. It is necessary that the mode setting be manually performed. Therefore, with increasing kinds of the modes, disadvantageously time and effort of the mode setting are increased, or the mode setting is forgotten.
Patent Literature 1 describes a mobile phone system in which necessity or unnecessity of setting/release of the silent mode can be set according to a behavior pattern of a subscriber or a user. In the mobile phone system described in Patent Literature 1, the setting or release of the silent mode of the mobile phone is performed when movement information based on positional information on the mobile phone, which is provided by a GPS function, is matched with a condition of the setting/release of the silent mode, which is previously registered by the subscriber or the user.
Patent Literature 2 describes a mobile phone system in which base station identification information is utilized as the positional information. In the mobile phone system described in Patent Literature 2, even if the GPS function is not mounted on the mobile phone, the mobile phone can perform an operation (for example, alarm notification) that is set to the mobile phone while correlated with a base station based on the base station identification information received from the base station.
CITATION LIST
Patent Literature
    PLT 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-209884 (Paragraph No. 0020)    PLT 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-223825 (Paragraph Nos. 0008, 0030, and 0031)